a new summer trip
by Falcon airious
Summary: Ben and Gwen are both 17 now and are going on another road trip with Grandpa Max. When they stop to see a meteor shower Gwen sees a huge meteor fall to earth when she goes to see it what she finds is out of this world.  rated teen
1. Gwen's discovery

Hey guys and gals this is my first Ben 10 story but i hope you enjoy it.

This is set in the future where Ben and Gwen are both 17 years old there will be some romance but i am not going to tell you who gets hooked up it will be a surprise. So on with the story

Ben stood with a few bags with him on his porch waiting on his ride. While he was waiting he had time to think about what might be in store for him this summer. Ben had gotten home from the last day of school for the summer and was looking forward to a cool relaxing summer with no work but his parents dropped a bombshell on him. They have set it up for him to have another road trip with his grandpa and cousin Gwen,

"What were they thinking why could they not just let me have a summer break now i have to spend time with my weird cousin. Oh man that means i have to miss out on my training with Tetrax. I mean training with him for the past five years has helped out a lot." Ben was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the oh to familiar sounds of the rust bucket pulling up to his house. He stood up and started to walk to the RV like he was on his last mile. (that is what they call the walk for death row inmates.) the door opened wide and there stood grandpa Max but there was something different about him he was thin and well muscular not like the grandpa he new.

"So what do you think of the new me Ben?"

"Yea it's um. Its great grandpa but how?"

"Well the plumbers saw how well we handled our selfs that summer and reinstated me and it came with some perks like genetic help in getting back up to there standers."

"oh ok but it is just going to be strange seeing you like that."

"Ah you will get use to it Gwen has well somewhat." Grandpa Max spoke as they made there way into the RV.

"Hey Gwen whats up." was all the Ben could say when he saw his cousin and how she has grown. Gwen was now six feet tall, she let her bright hair grow out a little to the base of her neck. Along with that her figure had filled out quite nicely and what she wore showed them off just right. She was wearing a tight dark blue shirt with a lotus design on it showing off just a little mid drift. Gwen was also wearing a matching pair of blue jeans that were just a little loose and a pair of white shoes.

Gwen looked up from her computer to see her older cousin Ben standing there staring at her.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" This brought Ben out of his dazed state.

"Nice to see you to Gwen." he said as he walked back to but his bags away, but as he did he did not feel Gwen's eyes flow him. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt with some dark blue jeans and some red and blue shoes. Gwen started to think

"well i guess the training he was doing with Tatrex has paid off. Grandpa might be right Ben might have matured over the past years. He didn't even call me a geek a zoid." A loud beeping came from her computer which brought her out of her thoughts as she looked at the screen she was very happy to know that they were going. "

"Hey grandpa were are we going to first?" Ben asked as he made his way from the back of the rust bucket.

"Oh were heading to Beach Head Park. We can catch the peek of the meteor shower."

"Meteor shower why do you want to see one of those we were up there remember."

"Because I asked him if we could besides Ben it is a great sight to see stars fall down to earth and the light show they put on." came Gwen's reply.

"Fine i guess it might be cool." Ben said as he dropped down into a seat. So they were on the road to the Beach Head Park. It was about a half day drive to the park. The sun had already started to set as they pulled into the park .

"So here we are kids." Max said as he turned off the RV and started to walk back to them. Gwen jumped up with joy

"Lets get everything set up." Her shout woke Ben up as he got up from his spot of rest he said

"So we here already? Ben made his way out of the RV and sat in one of the chairs Gwen had set up. Along with a camera and a telescope next to her chair and there was Gwen typing on her computer.

"So whats up with the equipment?"

"Oh i can record the shower on my computer and see further into the shower with the telescope. It is going to be great." Ben just sat back in his chair and looked up to see the start of the shower.

"Wow this is really exciting." Ben said in a dry tone as he lead back and started to fall asleep.

"Man grandpa Ben may have grown physically but mentally he is still a childed." Gwen said as she look over to her grandpa but gave a blank look when she saw grandpa Max fast asleep next to Ben.

"Fine i guess i am the only one that wants to see the shower." Gwen said as she turned back to her computer and saw a huge meteor from her telescope. She started to type on her computer as she tried to find out what it might be.

"What in the world is this if it falls to earth it wont break up in the atmosphere. Its going to leave a huge crater in the earth." Gwen kept flowing it and it has not broken apart yet. Then the bright flash shown in the sky as the meteor hit the atmosphere. With in just a few minutes the huge meteor crashed into earth with an explosion. Gwen took off running for the meteor.

"Man i hope no one was there when it hit." She kept running when she came across a crater about 20 feet wide and 10 feet in the center. She just started into the center when she saw something stand up.

"What in the hell is that." she said as she slid down into the crater when she got close enough she noticed that it was a man. Gwen stood there with a blank stare as she saw a tall man with long sliver hair and a black trench coat both flowing in the wind. This gave Gwen clear view of his black no sleeve shirt and black pants but what shocked her the most was what hung on his hip from chains was a long sword which the sheath was all black. The handle of the sword looked like a crystal from Tetrax, but it was wrapped in black and sliver leather. The man turned around and looked at her his right eye was glowing a blood red color and his left had a scar going through it from the top of his fore head down to his chin this might have been the cause of the loss of site in his left eye. The man finally spoke to her and said

"What in the hell are you doing here you need to get out." His voice was very deep and ruff.

"Who are you?" was all Gwen could say.


	2. note

AUTHORS NOTE

so i have a lot of fics out there and i am now just getting some free time to work on them. i know i have had them up for a long time but, a lot of family school and other issues came up. what i want you guys to do is to tell me which one you want finished first you can e-mail me and put your vote in just let me know which one. i will complete them in the order of the most votes


End file.
